Cuphead: Do The Right Thing
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: After collecting all the contracts in Isle 2, Cuphead and Mugman now have to collect the last round of contracts. But as they do, the boys start to have their doubts. Are they really doing the right thing? Should they really continue doing The Devil's dirty work? A quick one-shot based on the game.


**What up! What up! What up! It's your boy, Dizzie here. With a quick one-shot that I had in mind to do on one of my new favorite games. Cuphead. I have so many mixed feelings about the game. But for the most part, I LOVED the game. My brother and I recently played the PC game and after many enraging moments, we beat the game. Now that Cuphead has a section in the game categories now, it only seems right to do a story too. Anyway, to my readers, if you haven't played the game yet and don't want to get spoiled, then I recommend not reading this. For this one-shot, it's basically what happens after the boys finish Inkwell Isle Land 2 and make there way to Land 3. Both Cuphead and Mugman start to question their actions and whether what they are doing is right or wrong. Whether I do another Cuphead story is up to me. I seriously have too many other stories to finish. Alright! Let's begin the story.**

* * *

 _Guys, hang on! Thank the stars I caught up with you. I believe I've found a way out of this mess you're in!_

 _Hot dawg! You have?!_

 _Your strength is growing! You'll soon be a match for that no-good King Dice... and maybe even the Devil himself!"_

 _Golly, do you really think?_

 _I do! But you'll never get close to the Devil unless you already have those soul contracts in hand! Only then will you get a chance to turn the tables on that fiend! So, when that time comes,_ _ **do the right thing!**_

Do the right thing. Those were the words from Elder Kettle that echoed in the brothers, Cuphead and Mugman's, muggy heads. Elder Kettle always gave the boys the best advice he could. Even if sometimes they forget to listen to him. But this may be the most important advice they have ever receive.

Cuphead and Mugman came into hot debt when they made a deal with The Devil. Now they had to collect the soul contracts of the other debtors or else. The boys were able to collect all the contracts from Isle 1 and Isle 2. So King Dice was willing to let the boys pass and go to Isle 3. Isle 3 was pretty much the city part of Inkwell Isle. A bunch of buildings, a junkyard, a beach, and a theater were some of the spots Cuphead and Mugman needed to go. The boys look around their surroundings before getting started.

"We're here, Mug. Isle 3." Cuphead said to his brother.

Mugman got out the parchment that they received from the devil. "According to this, the rest of the debtors are here." Mugman said looking at the names of the debtors they still needed to collect from.

"We're almost done. Once we finish up here, we can pay off the devil and put this all behind us." Cuphead said looking eager.

"Ye... yeah." Mugman said looking slightly depressed.

"Alright. Let's get started." Cuphead said looking eager.

"Hold up, Cup." Mugman said getting his brother's attention.

"What is it, Mug?" Cuphead asked.

"It's... about what Elder Kettle said to us before." Mugman said. "About doing the right thing."

"That's still in your head too?" Cuphead asked.

"Of course it is." Mugman said. "He said when the time comes, we should do the right thing. But... are we even doing the right thing?"

"Huh?" Cuphead said confused.

"You know, all of this. Are we doing the right thing?" Mugman asked while gripping his left arm.

"Well... we're fighting the runaway debtors who all own their souls to The Devil. Which... when you think about it... isn't too different from our situation." Cuphead admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are we... are we the bad guys?" Mugman asked.

"What? No. Mug, we're not." Cuphead stated. "Plus you got to admit, not all of the guys we faced were on the 'nice' side."

"That's true. Elder Kettle wasn't kidding about some of them turning into dangerous beasts." Mugman said. "How do you think most of them got their powers?"

"If I had to take a wild guess, I would say most of them got their powers from The Devil himself." Cuphead answered.

"Makes sense." Mugman said agreeing with Cuphead. "I originally thought these debtors were all in casino debt like we were. But about facing them head on, it only seems logical that they got them from The Devil."

The two cups had the right idea believing The Devil was the one who gave their debtors such amazing power. From the Root Pack becoming giant vegetables, to Ribby and Croaks being champion fighters, to Hilda Berg transformations. These were all the devil's work.

"So they all wanted something from The Devil and after he gave it to them, he thought that it was time to collect." Cuphead said starting to look mad.

"And now he's making us doing his dirty work." Mugman said looking angry as well.

"Grrrrrrr! Just thinking about all of this is making my head boil." Cuphead said as some bubbles came from his head.

"I know. Me too." Mugman said as bubble came up from his head too. "But what are we suppose to do?"

What could the boys do besides doing the job they were given? Cause if they didn't, it would be their heads. But were their heads worth the cost of other debtors? After both of them were feeling so heated, they started remembering what Elder Kettle told them.

"Doing the right thing..." Cuphead said to himself as he started to cool down. "Hey Mug, what do you think is the right thing to do?"

"Me?" Mugman said surprised. "Well... Elder Kettle did say we will soon be strong enough to take on King Dice and The Devil. But... can we really do it? Will we really be able to beat them?"

As strong as Cuphead and Mugman were getting, the battles they face weren't getting any easier. That... and it was _THE DEVIL_ they would face. Most that have face him have lost their lives because of it. So what chance did these two mugs had? The brothers both look at each other and then both had hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Heh! Well, we made it this far and it's not like we should give up now." Cuphead said boldly to Mugman.

"Yeah! Anything else that comes our way, we can handle if we work together." Mugman said with a lot of valor.

"About that... Mugs, are you sure you want to keep going?" Cuphead asked.

"Huh?" Mugman said confused why Cuphead would say that.

"I'm... the one responsible for us being in the mess. You knew the danger, but I got greedy. So... I understand if you don't want to keep going. I can do the rest on my own." Cuphead said sincerely.

"Not happening, Cups." Mugman said boldly. "Look, there are gonna be times where you get us in trouble and there are gonna be times where I get us in trouble. But that's not what matters, what really matters is that we stick together and fix our messes. Besides..." Mugman started to smirk. "As dangerous as this all has been, this venture has been pretty fun."

"As fun as being debtors is." Cuphead said joking around.

"Hahaha! Yeah." Mugman said laughing.

"So, it's settled then?" Cuphead asked with his fist out.

"Yeah." Mugman said bumping his brother's fist.

"Okay, first things first. We get the rest of the soul contracts." Cuphead said confidently.

"Then after that..." Mugman added.

"... we're coming for The Devil." Both the brothers said boldly and ready.

Cuphead and Mugman had both made their decision. They are gonna press forward and keep going as far as they can. So when they finally face The Devil, they will be no doubt in their minds that they will do the right thing.

 **That's all for this story. Got to say, love doing a Cuphead one-shot on how I thought the boys would be like during their time in Isle 3. If I have time, I would totally do more stories with the Cup and Mug duo. Well, that's all of this. Til the next story.**


End file.
